


[PODFIC] Stay

by Pata (beingzen)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slow Burn, cat!zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/Pata
Summary: Sanji doesn't know what he's done in a past life to deserve this, but somehow when Zoro gets turned into a cat he's the one stuck on babysitting duty. How someone that small can cause so much trouble, he'll never understand.But even after all the hell he's put through, he still manages to fall in love.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Podfic Found!, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[PODFIC] Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775642) by [itsmylifekay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay). 



**Reader | editor:** Pata  
**Length:** 2:12:01  
**Music:**[Fesliyan Studios](https://www.fesliyanstudios.com/) and [Mia Moonshine](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9TbRApJ9wmBSWQ2Zo-WDsA)

**Only voice Dropbox.MP3**  


  
**Voice with music Dropbox.MP3**  


  
**Voice with music and text @YouTube**  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want, please leave feedback: I feed off compliments but thrive off criticism.
> 
> Ask me to read your stories: I am always open to suggestions of new and exciting material to read, as long as there are no copyright restrictions.
> 
> My socials:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PataReads) | [Tumblr](https://captainsiegrid.tumblr.com/) | [Weibo](https://www.weibo.com/pataia)


End file.
